


Reckless Luck

by Alice_Hunter



Category: Free!
Genre: Just a little bit of Angst, Kids AU, M/M, Rin has a crush on Haru, a big one, angel au, he is also a bit of an stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hunter/pseuds/Alice_Hunter
Summary: Rin is a rebellious angel and it's all because of the human boy called Haru.How far would Rin's feelings push him to go?





	Reckless Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oyasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/gifts).



> this fic is for the new year's rinharu/harurin event and a cute little one shot about strong feelings

-Have you seen Rin?  
-No  
The older angels asked this quite often since the young angel had a habit of disappearing, but they did know where did he go when he went missing.  
The human world.

-It looks so fun!

Rin was looking down with a sparkles on his eyes.  
“Haru” was a thought that went constantly through his mind since he found out about the boy’s name, he had been watching him swim for a long time now and he was one of the main reasons he would come closer to the human world the older angels had warned him about. They said it was dangerous to get too close to it because he could hurt his wings, they also gave an explanation about that but he didn’t really understand or he just didn’t pay attention to it.

Either way the human world was fun, different and it had Haru.  
He couldn’t keep himself away from it.

Even though watching Haru was amazing on itself, he could do it for hours just as much as Haru could swim, the thing he wanted the most was to be able to swim with him, to be by his side and perhaps challenge him on a race.  
Just the thought of it send an electric spark through his body.

It just couldn’t stay as a daydream, he had to do something to reach to Haru, even if it meant losing his wings.  
And that’s what almost happened when he got too close to the human world. 

All that Rin could remember was that he was slowly flying near the little lake Haru was swimming at, then something strong hit him, perhaps something the older angels warned him about and now he regretted not listening. 

One way or another he was there, in front of a surprised and quite confused Haru looking down at him.  
-Are you ok?  
He had heard his voice before, not many times though, the other boy was not talkative at all. But hearing it so close to him made thrills go up his spine.  
-Ye-ye...- Why was he getting so nervous all of the sudden, it was not the first time he saw Haru, he let out a sigh and tried to calm himself- Yes, I’m fine.  
Now things got awkward. Haru didn’t say anything else, he was just looking at him, kind of like inspecting him, it made him even more nervous that he already was. 

But suddenly a thought just hit him.  
He did it. He was right there in front of Haru, in the human world, he couldn’t just let this opportunity slip away. Who knew how long would the older angels take to find him and take him back, well, he was not going to sit and wait to find out.

With a burst of energy and adrenaline he got up, with his hand on his hips, his chest full of air and looking straight into Haru’s eyes with a wide smile he talked.

-My name is Rin! I may have a girly name, but I’m a boy!

Haru’s eyes went wide and his cheeks took a clear shade of red after what Rin said. No longer being able to look at him in the eyes, he turned his head to the side and answered.  
-My name is Haru- His voice was calm and lower than before. 

Rin was proud of his introduction and it showed clearly in the look on his face.  
With his strength and adventurous-self back on track, he was able to talk more freely with Haru.

After talking for a while about what happened and the expected questions about Rin’s wings, his status as an angel and other stuff Haru didn’t really understand much but didn’t want to keep asking anyway, he took Rin to his house so he could put on some clothes since he was only wearing a thin robe that didn’t suit the weather, which was a bit chilly, nor his surroundings now.

It took him a while but after changing into Haru’s clothes, which was quite hard and awkward, and sitting in front of him with a plate of mackerel on the table, he knew it was time to tell him about it.

Just like that he told Haru about how he saw him swim almost every day, how he could do that for hours, how amazing he looks while doing it and more stuff like that.  
Haru was confused to say the least but besides that, he was no expert when it came to crushes but it was even clear for him that the boy in front of him, Rin, had a crush on him.   
And was a bit of a stalker too.

The thought of it made Haru blush and look away from him. Rin didn’t understand that behavior but he was happy to share his feelings anyway.  
-Haru.  
-Huh?- He was still looking away with the occasional glance at Rin.  
-Swim for me- He could hear the excitement on his voice, he was supposed to just accept the fact that an actual angel was in front of him, had a crush on him and now was asking him to swim for him. It was just asking too much from him.

But before he could say anything a blinding light came from outside and two winged men came into the living room.

-Rin, what have you done now?!  
Rin was in trouble, he knew it since the beginning but he hoped it would take longer for them to get to him.  
-I’m sorry! It was an accident! - He knew his words were not going to be of much help since he was right there in a human’s house, wearing human’s clothes and eating human’s food. 

Trying to live as a human was some kind of sin for what Rin had heard, it could even end up in angels being expulsed from heaven. One way or another, it somehow felt worth it.

Both men sighed, there was no helping it with Rin. But it was also understandable, Rin was supposed to be the guardian angel of the boy now sitting in front of him with a really confused look on his face. The connection between both of them was so strong that pushed Rin to the limit just to be able to be by his side, there had been other cases like that between a human and their guardian angel and it was considered as an exception since stuff like this could happen.

-It’s fine Rin

His eyes went wide; could it really be just fine? wasn’t he going to receive the worst punishment the could be for angel?  
-But…-He was trulty confused.  
-Yes, there is a but –the other angel spoke- we shall erase this boy’s memories of you and us.  
-Huh?!- He had gotten so far just to lose it now?

-This is not a punishment- The angel got close to Haru, who tried to get away from him but suddenly got paralyzed when he looked at him in the eye- but humans must not know about our existence, it’s the law.

And with that said Haru fell on the floor, he passed out, Rin looked at him worried and tried to reach him when he was stopped by the other angel.  
-He is fine, we erased his memories and replaced them with others that don’t include you or us.  
-But…- Rin was still looking at him worried and also frustrated.  
-It’s time to go.

The angels took Rin with them leaving Haru lying on the floor.

Four years would have to pass for Rin to be able to take his role as a guardian angel. It was the day he would meet the person he was supposed to look after and protect, but instead of thinking about he’s new duty he had only one thing on his mind.

Haru.

It was going to be his first interaction with the human world after his incident 4 years ago when he met Haru, the angels made sure he didn’t get close to him again and Rin didn’t want to even try to do it since he was still feeling guilty and sad of what Haru went through because of him, being brain washed couldn’t feel nice at all. But now that he was going to be allowed to go back to the human world could he see him again, it was wishful thinking more than anything else since there were so many humans and the chances of him being close to Haru were really small.   
Haru had no memory of him anyway, but could the angels actually erase everything? He promised himself he was not going to put Haru in danger for his own amusement anymore during this last four years, but now he was free to do as he wished in the human world as long as he protected the person he was assigned to. He was going to find Haru and he would stay by his side no matter what anyone said or did. 

It was his destiny.


End file.
